


Sans' Taste Testing

by EvergreenEmerald



Series: A salting feelings series [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom Sans, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Possessive Sans, Sexual Content, Skeletons, Vaginal Fingering, dont need to read main to get it, echo appendages, extra but not connected to main storyline, jams, not a child sans thats creepy, passion fruit, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvergreenEmerald/pseuds/EvergreenEmerald
Summary: You teased Sans today at work, now that work is over..... Sans has some plans with the jam samples from Muffet's to get back at you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i been working on this for awhile, i thought i might as well post it since i finished it. the setting is based off of my swap fic but it isnt related to the storyline as something important, just random sin
> 
> hope you enjoy it~

“Bye-bye Miss ___.” You wave to Blake as she holds hands with her parents. That was the last child of the day, now it is time to close up shop. You step outside to make sure that the family made it safe into their car. It was late and winter was coming, ice was a hazard for everyone. They made it in without any slips and you turn back in. A cold breeze blows through the thin button up shirt and long flowy red skirt you wore. You don’t have a lot that it is festive, so you had to resort to clothes that you usually wear in spring. Plus seeing the hearts in Sans eyes when he saw you made it worth it.

 

“Sans! Blake’s parents just picked her up; I’m going to put away some paperwork in my office. You can go upstairs without me when you are done!” You head into your office, not waiting for Sans to reply. You sigh with relief, now feeling comfortable inside the warm office. You start filing away winter break forms when you hear the door open. “Sans?”

 

Sans stood there in front of your door, hands behind his back. “HELLO HUMAN! I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU.” Sans walks over to your desk with a broader smile than usual.

 

“Oh yeah? What is it?” You giggled. What could your sweet sugar skull have hiding behind his back?

 

“IT’S A SURPRISE! HOLD OUT BOTH YOUR HANDS AND CLOSE YOUR EYES.” You do as you are told and hold out your hands, eyes closed. You hear some movement of cloth and something graze around your wrists and then tightened. You open your eyes to see Sans had tied your wrists together. “Mueh heh heh, this is punishment.” Sans pushes things off your desk and then lays you on top of it.

 

“Sans! Why did you do that? Punishment?”  You looked up at him as he gave you an evil grin, sliding your skirt up to your waist. He rubbed his hands up and down your legs as he stood between them.

 

“The outfit you wore today, you did it on purpose to tease me…” Sans started to play with the buttons on your shirt. “You move a certain way when you knew I was looking, you would get this smug look on your face every time you saw me want you, but couldn’t with the kids around. They are gone now…” Sans uses both his hands to rip open your shirt, buttons flying everywhere.  “Oh shoot, I forgot about the bra. Oh well.” Before you can even react to your shirt being torn apart, Sans pulls out a pair of scissors and cuts between the cups of your bra, pushing them to the side and exposing your chest.

 

“Sans, stop tearing apart my clothes! I-… is that a jar of jam from Muffet’s?” Sans holds up a small sample jar, one of many that Papyrus had brought home as a gift from Muffet. They were all samples of new fillings that she was going to start using…

 

He grins at you evilly, stars spinning in his eyes as he opens the jar. “Mueh heh heh, yes it is human. Wanna guess what it is?” He holds the jar closer to you, the contents were a dark orange and the label was facing away from you.

 

“Um, peach?” You guessed, raising an eyebrow.

 

“NOPE, IT’S PASSION FRUIT~!” He smiled at you with an evil look in his eyes. Taking off the lid, he pushes your tied hands above your head and tips the container on your exposed body. You shiver as the cold jelly ooze over your stomach and chest. Seeing you shiver under him caused Sans to lick his teeth. “MUEH HEH HEH, TIME FOR THE TASTE TESTING. GUESS THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WILL GO FIRST.” Sans bent down and started to slowly lick your stomach, teasing all your tickle spots as one hand stroked your inner thighs.

 

“S-Sans, not h-here.” You pant. “Someone will come down for us…” Papyrus and Chara were upstairs, they would find it odd if you and Sans didn’t show up soon.

 

Sans chuckled as he licked your stomach clean of jam. He lifted his head to look you in the eyes, drool dripping down his jaw and a look that could only be described as lewd. You swallowed involuntary. “Don’t worry, the magnificent Sans had locked the door when I came in. Now where was I?” Sans placed his hand s on your hips and pulled you down closer to him, he began to rub his pelvis against your core. He leaned down again with his blue tongue out. He started to push the jam around your chest, circling around your mounds, but not hitting the spots where you are most sensitive. You whimpered, wishing for Sans to touch you, to really _touch_ you.

 

“SSSaaannssss…” He hummed in acknowledgement.

 

He slowly licked one of your breast entirely starting from the bottom, pulling back to flick his tongue against your nipple before continuing to the top. You arch into his tongue, hoping for him to pay more attention to the sweet spot. “What does my human want?”

 

“M-more please…” You begged. All the strength in your arms had disappeared; your tied hands dangle on the edge of your desk. You are putty in his hands.

 

“More what?” Sans smirked at you with hearts in his eyes. You bite your lip and look away, trying to hide your embarrassment. Sans growls above you and grabs your chin, making you face him. “Look at me human. More. What?”

 

You release your now swollen lip as you shivered from his tone of voice. “Touch me more…” He smiled and began to clean your chest with his tongue. It swirled around, licking away every drop of jam on your skin. He sucked and nibbled your skin as his hands massaged your hips and occasionally groping your butt.

 

“You know human, I’m not tasting this the right way, am I?” He pulls away from you, standing straight as you whined for his tongue to continue its work on your breasts.

 

“Huh? I don’t know what you mean?” You panted at him.

 

He held up the jar again. “This is supposed to be filling. It has to go _inside_.” Sans yanks down your underwear before you processes what he meant.

 

“Sans, no!” He dips two fingers into the jar, and scoops out a load of jam onto his fingers. He ignores you as you protest and gently slides his jam covered fingers inside you. He begins to swirling around, spreading the jam throughout your walls. You gasp at how easily the jam allowed his fingers in. He starts scissoring his fingers inside, moving his fingers just the way he knows you like it. Just when he started bringing you over the edge, he pulls his fingers out.

 

Looking you in the eyes, he licks his fingers clean of the jam mixed with your fluids. “Yummy, you taste as magnificent as you look human. I’ll think I’ll have another taste.” Your eyes widened as he bends down. His tongue gently rubs your entrance and you groan. He slowly plays with what he calls your ‘magic button’; your legs begin to shake. “Don’t worry human, I’ll take care of you, mueh heh heh.” His tongue enters you and electric wave of pleasure shoots up throughout your body. His tongue fills you, rubbing and twirling against all your walls and sucking out all the jam inside. It goes deeper inside, looking around for anymore jam. He pauses for a moment and grabs the jar again to add more inside you, repeating the processes. By the time he is done, you are shaking mess who can think of nothing other than having Sans touch you more.

 

Sans stands up straight and wipes his face clean with his hands. “Oh…”

 

“WHOOPSY DOOPSY, SEEMS LIKE I USED ALL THE JAM.” Sans holds up the empty jar, but he doesn’t look at all sorry. “DON’T FRET HUMAN, I KNOW A WAY FOR YOU TO TASTE TEST THE DELICIOUS JAM TOO.”  He bends over and brings his face towards yours, thrusting his tongue into your mouth. He rubbed it against yours, trying to dominate you and making you taste the fruity mixture of his saliva and your fluids. You lifted your tied hands over his head and rest on his shoulders, pulling him closer as your tongues explored each other’s mouths in a sloppy and needy battle. He started rubbing both your breast roughly with his bare hands, squeezing and pulling at them, as he rutted against you. Without breaking the heated kiss, he reached down with one hand and released the bulge you felt rubbing against you. Putting both hands on the desk, gripping the edge, he thrusted into you.  You sucked in a breath and his tongue as he slowly filled you.

 

“Oh god…” You moaned as he easily seeped into you. He pulled out and thrusted in harder this time, causing you to moan louder.

 

“Who do you belong to, whose human are you?” Sans demanded, his eyes were empty voids for once and it sent a shiver down your back.

 

He stopped moving, waiting for you to respond. “Yours…” You whispered. He thrusted into you again, harder, causing you to yelp.

 

“Again.” He thrusted more widely and harder.

 

You yelp and moan. “I’m your human.”

 

“Louder.”

 

He pounds into you harder, the desk is now squeaking. “I’m… ah…YOURS… SANS!”

 

“That’s right, say my name.” You held onto him with your legs around his waist and hands gripping his shirt, practically screaming his name and how you were his and his alone. He was becoming animistic, going so hard and fast, you could barely keep up with so much stimulation. You felt yourself twitching around him and feel him throbbing inside you. He reached down with one hand and lifted up your hips to get a better reach inside and started hitting just the right spot. Your walls started to tighten around him and your muscles convulse, sucking him inside you more. He gasped at the sudden pressure you were putting on him. One final deep thrust and he came inside you as your orgasm still massaged his member. He bit down on your neck and sucked as hard as he could. “MUEH HEH HEH, NOW EVERYBODY CAN SEE THAT YOU ARE MY HUMAN.” He holds you close to him as he snuggles his face between your breasts.

 

You giggle at the cutesy skeleton and hug him close to you… well tried to. “Sans, my hands are still tied…”

 

“OH RIGHT!” Sans slipped his head out of your arms and quickly untied you. “I’M STARTING TO GET REALLY GOOD AT THIS WHOLE HUMAN CAPTURING THING NOW.” The stars have returned to his eyes and he was giving you an adorable grin.

 

“Yeah, I think you are. You captured my heart right away.” You pulled him back down into a hug that he happily accepted and snuggled into you. “Want to sleep with me in my room tonight?”

 

Sans lifted his head and gave you a big skeletal kiss. “MWAH~! I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, WOULD LOVE TO SLEEP WITH HIS HUMAN!”

 

* * *

 

 

You wake up in the morning slightly sore and sticky.  Confused at first, you touch your skin wondering why till you remembered last night… you feel your face instantly heat up. You get out of bed and grab a change of clothes and go to the bathroom to take a shower, but freeze when you notice something in the mirror. A large dark hickey was on you neck. There is no way you have the skills to cover this with makeup. Do you even own any turtlenecks? “SANS!”

 

Sans comes running over into the bathroom wearing his taco apron. “WHAT IS IT HUMAN? DO YOU NEED ASSISTANCE?”

 

“Yeah, how many times do I have to tell you to stop giving me hickeys on places hard to hide?” You point at your neck, completely flustered.

 

Sans blinks at you a couple times and then smirks at you with this slightly evil look in his eyes. He reaches up and cups your face with both hands and brings down to his eye level. “Oh human ___, how else are people going to know that you are mine?” He brushes hair away from your neck on the side where the hickey is. He reaches up and nibbles on the tender skin, then giving it an attentive lick. He pulls away with a smug look and you weak in the knees. “Now, hurry up with your shower, I made us some toast so we can continue our taste testing of the jams.” He pauses on his way out the door. “THOUGH, I ALREADY KNOW WHICH ONE IS MY FAVORITE, MUEH HEH HEH.” He closes the door behind him and you are left alone in the bathroom again, a blushing mess.

**Author's Note:**

> dont look at me like that, no regrets


End file.
